


Heroic Warfare

by Wundersmidget



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Literally every hero I could come up with, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: "On your left."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Heroic Warfare

Captain America stared at the mass of enemies before him, there was no hope, he knew that, there was so few heroes, and so many enemies. To his shock his radio crackled, 

“Cap, you hear me?”

It was Sam’s voice! 

“Cap, it's Sam.”

“Can you hear me”

“On your left.”

Turning around, Steve saw a portal open, one of Doctor Strange’s portals. He saw T’Challa, Shuri, Okoye step out, then he saw Falcon, flying up to his side. The heroes watched as portal after portal opened, Spiderman, Valkyrie, Wanda, the combined armies of Asgard, of Wakanda, so many different alien races rushing out to join the heroes in this fight. Cap thought it must have everyone, when he saw the Doctor turn to his friend and nod.

“Do it.”

Suddenly so many more portals opened, some Steve recognised, others he didn’t. 

A man in a Bat costume, riding in on a similarly themed car. A man in all black, wearing sunglasses and coming from what seemed to be pure code. Two men in black suits and sunglasses, one with a massive gun and the other with what appeared to be a weird pistol. A wizard in white, another, this one with a visible scar on the forehead. Massive mechs, transforming from trucks and jets and cars. Turtles wearing ninja costumes. One, two more spidermen, and ten so many more, an archer in green. Elves and Dwarves galore. A team of toys. A queen of ice, supported by a reindeer, a snowman, and two humans. A man in a Guy Fawks mask. In the sky spaceships swooped in, X’s and Y’s and one massive one with a disk at one end, U.S.S Enterprise at the base.

A buff blonde haired man stepped up next to him.

“Captain Rogers.” The man stated in a thick Austrian accent. “Work with us if you want to live.”

Smiling at the man, Steve nodded, seeing even more beings coming to the Avenger’s aid.

In the sky massive cruisers, big red lines down the middle appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, massive streams of fighters leaving them from all angles. Beside Doctor Strange, he saw a small green being drop a cane and pull out a green sword, shining bright in the mass of heroes. Next to him, he saw a man, looking remarkably like Director Fury step up with a purple one. He saw a blue genie, a group of teens in orange shirts, led by one with power over water, next to them, others in Roman armour and purple shirts underneath were lead by one sparking with electricity. He saw a antman burst out of some wreckage, towering over the battlefield, releasing Warmachine and Rocket Raccoon into the fight, elsewhere he saw Pepper Potts fly into battle, donning her purple “Rescue” armour. He saw a Meerkat and a Warthog, standing next to a proud lion, he swore he could hear the words “Hakuna Matata” being thrown about. He saw a man in what looked like Ladybug pajamas, seemingly rambling to no-one. A man with claws coming out of his fingertips, a yellow outfit donning him. A group of heroes flying in Greens and Blues, Pinks and Purples, even a white one flying with them.He saw a finely dressed man walk alone out of a portal, stopping beside him and offering his hand.

Shaking it Steve said. “Steve Rogers.”

“Bond, James Bond.”

He saw Dragons fly above, ridden by skilled riders. A small pale alien touched fingers with Professor Hulk, seeming to relieve some of the pain his arm gave him. A boy in green flew above them, a red feather in his cap and a little glimmer of mischief in his eyes. A few small men stood nearby, wielding swords and knives, one slid a ring on his finger and disappearing in front of Steve’s eyes. Next to them stood a girl brandishing an oar, a fierce look of determination on her face, turning around she slapped a larger man, covered in moving tattoos across the face to shut up some “You’re Welcome” song he had been singing. In the bay he saw a pirate ship with its cannons ready to fire, it’s captain watching over the scene. Little Yellow beings swarmed in one massive group, wearing a variety of historical outfits, mot wearing a form of overalls. Spacecraft descended from the sky, releasing white clad soldiers onto the field. Out of a portal, a teenager stepped out, releasing a yellow electric mouse to fight off Thanos, a ninja frog stepping up beside him. He saw cars and planes, seemingly alive, position themselves on the battlefield. 

With the combined forces of the heroes behind him, Cap turned, facing the hordes of Thanos.

“Avengers…”

  
  


“Assemble.”


End file.
